FLOW CYTOMETRY The Flow Cytometry Core has been in continuous operation under the direction of Dr. Robert Todd since October 1984. The Core (as part of the University of Michigan Medical School's Biomedical Research Core Facilities) provides flow cytometry instrumentation and expertise to the life sciences community of the University of Michigan including the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center. During calendar year 2004, 143 individual investigators made use of the Core of which 97 where Cancer Center members (68%);Cancer Center members accounted for approximately 81% of total facility usage (3,726 out of 4,571 facility hours). In year one of the proposed budget, the Cancer Center support grant will provide $200,543 representing 39% of a total operating budget of $512,033. In return for this support, Cancer Center members are eligible for a 50% discounted recharge rate. Individual investigators deliver pre-processed samples to the Core for flow cytometric analysis or cell sorting as conducted by five Core staff utilizing four high-speed cell sorters and two fluorescence analyzers. The hours of Core operation is from 9am to 9pm Monday thru Friday (operator conducted analysis on high speed sorters) with unlimited hours of operation (by client staff) on the analyser instruments. Among the broad range of applications available to Flow Cytometry Core users are the following: single/multicolor immunofluorescence;DNA content/cell cycle estimates;vital DNA content;RNA/total protein measurements;chromosome analysis/sorting;proliferation indicators;kinetic measurements;metabolic functions;apoptosis detection; cell tracking;drug resistance phenotype detection;lipid-ligand interaction;cell sorting.